Gaston
Gaston, or Gaston LeGume as he was called in an alternate opening for the film, is the main antagonist from Beauty and the Beast. He is voiced by Richard White. His original last name is a pun on his "peabrained" intelligence. Story Beauty and the Beast Gaston is strong and handsome, and is all too aware of this. He is hailed as a local hero, desired by many of the young women of his village (he is even described as "cute, dreamy and handsome" by the Bimbettes in the first opening number), but he is boorish, uncultured and egotistical (the townsfolk don't seem to notice or care, however). Given his narcissistic nature, he revels to boast about this when the villagers begin singing a song about him to cheer him up after being turned down by the woman he wants to marry. When it comes to women, he proves to be extremely vain and rude, demonstrated by when he repeatedly attempts to spend time with Belle, only for them to end in disaster due to his sexist and chauvinistic behavior. This chauvinism also makes him believe that women are only good for being unintelligent housewives and mothers (especially of sons in the latter), something that Belle is disgusted at becoming until she marries the Beast. On the matter of children, he seems to dislike the thought of having daughters with Belle despite claiming to like Belle for her good looks, as he tells her that they will have "six or seven strapping boys" like himself as soon as she marries him. In short, he has very demeaning and negative views on females. His vanity and desire for sons in his family makes him eerily similar to King Henry VIII of England. He is commendable for having the knowledge of organizing parties or weddings, as he organized the "surprise" wedding outside of Belle's home with expert care and precision. It is his male-chauvinistic attitude that ultimately results in his death, as he flat-out refuses to treat Belle as an equal when it comes to being a spouse; when he attempts to propose to Belle he refers to her as his "little wife", with "little" meaning inferior, unimportant or insignificant. However, despite these negative qualities, he is far from stupid or brainless as Belle claims. Underneath his exterior lies an intelligent and cunning mind. This is first shown when he formulates a plan to blackmail Belle into marrying him by bribing Monsieur D'Arque, the owner of the local madhouse, to threaten to lock Maurice up. When this fails, Gaston again uses his intelligence to instill fear into the villagers by fueling their paranoia about the Beast's "monstrous" nature, and easily gathers a lynch mob to attack Beast's castle and leave none alive. YouTube Poop Universe Gaston made his first appearance in Dinnerwarrior's Channel, alongside with Frollo. Then, He appears in The Frollo Show as Frollo's Best friend. Appearances *The Frollo Show (Main Character) *The King's Epic Adventure X The Frollo Show - Partner with Frollo. *Smash Bros Lawl *Super Smash Bros Ultimate Showdown *Project 7 Zone: Bruning Phoenix Edition *Lawler-RPG *Project X² Zone (partnered up w/ Frollo) *Gaston and Frollo (Main Protagonist) *The Frollo Show: Stop, Look and Laugh (compilation) Relationship *Frollo - Gaston's Best Friend and Bro in The Frollo Show *Claire Forrest - Crush (Later Girlfriend and Wife) *Dinobot - Rival *Panty - One-Time lover Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil/Bad Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Superheroes Category:Idiotic Category:YTP Characters Category:Characters Category:New Hyrule Characters